cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mancunian Caropsgrad
Category:NationsCategory:Carops |- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: "Ifrenon te eda triân" (Caropsyne: "The Foundations of The World") |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#f9f9f9;" | |- |'Capital' || Manchester |- |'Largest City' || Manchester |- |'Official Languages' || English, Yiddish, English, Spanish |- |'Government' • Chairman • Chair of the Civil Directorate • Interior Minister | Totalitarian Utopia J.P Eusebio-Colon Dr. Gustav Fromm Maria Savoca |- |'Formation' | 1923 (Mancunian Republic Founded) |- |'Area' • Total • Water (%) | 155.466 mi diameter. (06 Apr. 05) 0.56% |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | Unknown (06 Apr. 05) Unknown(06 Apr. 05) |- |'National Anthem' |Ode to Carops |- |'National Animal' |Crested Dragon |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $28,857.25 $23,567.40 |- |Literacy Rate: | 99.5% ) |- |'Currency' || 1 Caropsyne Standard Credit ($) = 100 Tributes |- | Industries • Within the nation (April 5, 2005) | Oil, Coal, Textiles Uranium, Silver, Iron, Tin, Rubber, Chemicals, Plastics, Computing |} The People's Republic of Mancunian Caropsgrad, or Mancunia informally, is a jolly, land-locked, industrial nation located on the island of Great Britain, surrounding the city of Manchester, including the cities of Salford, Bolton, Stockport, Bury, and Rochdale. Ruled by Carops, Mancunian Caropsgrad is an NpO nation and a secular dictatorship, bound by the policies of the Order's authorities. The majority population in Mancunian Caropsgrad are the Mancunian People, who are primarily of British, Irish and Jewish ancestry. There is also a large and powerful Mulatto and Spanish-descended population, a remnant of the Liberalian community destroyed at the time of the Great War. Among the Liberalian Diaspora, large numbers of Mancunian Caropsgrad's leaders and public officials are drawn, including the leading Liberalians J.P Eusebio-Colon, and Benedicto Claro, who are to be granted minority status. History The history of Mancunian Caropsgrad began in the first century CE, founded by the Roman general Gnaeus Julius Agricola as "Mancunium." The city of Manchester was influential throughout the Medieval period as a leading centre for trade and agriculture, before losing much of its trade to nearby cities. The industrial revolution saw the creation of an enormous textiles industry in the city, leading to it being given the name "Cottonopolis" and spending over a century at the forefront of the textile industry. Following Manchester's bombing by the Germans in the Second World War, the city became increasingly militant towards the rule of London. In the 19th century, Manchester had been the base of Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels whilst they wrote the Communist Manifesto, and an analysis of the conditions of the English Working Classes, and the trend of left-wing politics continued for some time, with the birth of modern trade-unionism, and the British Labour Party in the city. It wasin continuation with this legacy that Manchester became an independent republic, with a reputation for being somewhat left-wing. The city's bohemian culture and music scenes continued to bring it fame and went through numerous phases of popularity. However, with the increasing unpopularity of the government of the republic, a small military coup, led by Carops and the intellectual leadership of the Utopian Movement, who had fled from Liberalia following its collapse at the end of the Great War, seized control of the nation, and placed a "Utopian Government" in place, which remains today under the title of the People's Republic of Mancunian Caropsgrad. The Mancunian Coup was orchestrated primarily by Carops, Benedicto Claro, and J.P Eusebio-Colon, the latter of whom would eventually become Chairman of the State. The first Chairman of this new State was Armand Jones, a hardline Utopian Socialist and member of the Mancunian Popular Front. He was the victim of another coup, this time over the ownership of a cigar concern, which saw Eusebio-Colon appointed as chairman, with tanks on the streets of Manchester, numerous gun battles between army regiments supporting the opposing sides, and the storming of the city Assembly Building by Eusebio-Colon and his supporters, resulting in the death of Jones, and the beginning of the current term. Since the revolution, Carops has remained President-for-Life of Mancunian Caropsgrad, and carries overall control of government, should he be interested enough to use it. Main government activities include money-laundering, coup plotting, and cigar smoking. Mancunian Caropsgrad fought fiercely for the New Polar Order in the Second Great War/ Patriotic War. In the fight, two thirds of the population were killed, with 7,288 loyal Mancunian troops killed serving the mother-country. Of these troops, 5,525 died protecting the civilian population from incursions mounted by GATO forces. During the conflict, Mancunian forces were engaged in fighting with four GATO nations, having driven the government of Walfordistan into anarchy. Despite the heavy cost, Mancunian Caropsgrad was victorious. http://www.prideofmanchester.com/architecture/photos/TownHall.jpg Above: The Assembly Building, Manchester Politics Mancunian Caropsgrad is not a democracy by any stretch of the imagination. The country is ruled by the National Assembly, following the principles of Utopianism. Occasionally, polls are conducted as to which course of action the government should take over particular issues, but this is as far as public participation goes. Political parties, as they are contrary to the Utopian Thought Protocol, are forbidden. The political leader of the nation is the Chairman of the State, who is typically elected from within the National Assembly. The current Chairman is J.P Eusebio-Colon, a former Prime Minister of Liberalia, and a heavyweight within the Utopian Movement. Elections for the Chairmanship are expected soon, with the possibility of the removal of Eusebio-Colon in favour of Utopian Founder and revolutionary Benedicto Claro. The government generally adopts a paternalistic approach to its people, and routinely bans things it considers not to be in their best interests. A sprawling civil service is headed by the Chair of the Civil Directorate, and is concerned with the running of many national affairs. While political awareness is high, support for the Utopian Government is very strong, owing primarily to the fact that citizens are deliberately kept unaware of alternatives. Free speech is limited, although freedom of expression is valued when it does not question the government, or its policies. The Government routinely bans things for trivial reasons on the pretext of protecting public decency. Recent examples include Christmas and Oddly-Shaped Vegetables. The Manchester Evening News, which is supposedly an impartial newspaper, is generally used for government propaganda and advertising State-owned timeshare apartments in Malta. http://www.prideofmanchester.com/architecture/photos/onepiccadilly.gif Above: The Headquarters of the Civil Directorate, Manchester Administrative Divisions #Manchester South (Authority Centre:Cheadle) #Manchester North (Authority Centre:Middleton) #Manchester Central (Authority Centre: Manchester) #Salford (Authority Centre:Salford) #Bolton (Authority Centre:Bolton) #Tameside (Authority Centre:Tameside) #Bury (Authority Centre:Bury) #Oldham (Authority Centre:Oldham) #Rochdale (Authority Centre:Rochdale) #Mancunian Cheshire (Authority Centre:Knutsford) #Stockport (Authority Centre:Diddly-Dum-Dum) Economy Mancunian Caropsgrad has a planned economy, regulated by the National Bank of Mancunian Caropsgrad, based in Manchester. Citizens are fairly affluent and enjoy a good level of education, due to the generous welfare system in place. Taxes are uniformly heavy, sometimes stifling economic growth in some sectors, whilst other times ensuring that entrepreneurs are prevented from succeeding and buying local football clubs. There is a flourishing black-market trade is shell suits and fishnet tights. Culture Mancunian Caropsgrad is famed for its café culture and rainy climate. Caropsgrad Coffee is exported throughout Europe, and the country is renowned for its pleasant pastries, which now contain less than 5% human effluent. Mancunian literature includes the works of many of the twentieth century's finest writers, and the city of Manchester remains a hub for popular music and low-price dentistry. Manchester has many cultural attractions, including numerous museums and art galleries, and some ground-breaking pieces in the field of litter design. http://www.dazzle-exhibitions.com/images/urbis%20cathgardens.jpg Above: Museum of Fine Art, Manchester Religion 4% Orthodox Christian http://images.cybernations.net/images/religion/Christianity.JPG 31% Roman Catholic http://images.cybernations.net/images/religion/Christianity.JPG 5% Muslim http://images.cybernations.net/images/religion/Islam.JPG 42% Jewish http://images.cybernations.net/images/religion/Judaism.JPG The remainder of the population is either recorded as being Atheist, Humanist, or having no declared religion. Of the religious communtieis recorded, the majority of those considering themselves to be Roman Catholic or Jewish etc. are nominally followers of the religion. Active attendance of religious services is fairly low, at around 8% of the population. Manchester is the seat of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Manchester, with the Archbishop of Manchester, and the Mancunian Primate, Cardinal Bernardo Bernadetto, who previously served in the College of Cardinals of the Cybernations Catholic Church. Judaism in Manchester is the single largest religious denomination and is well-represented throughout the country. The Chair of the Civil Directorate, Gustav Fromm, is Jewish, as are a number of key Liberalian figures who are still part of the government.